


The Father(s)-Daughter Dance

by alteridemlynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Children, Doctor Adam Parrish, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Farmer Ronan Lynch, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, just a lot of pynch family fluff y'all!!!!!, opal's kind of an adult and pynch has 2 other childlren, parenting, some slight bluesy family references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteridemlynch/pseuds/alteridemlynch
Summary: Adam’s eyebrows raised as he read the flyer. “Father-Daughter dance?”“Yeah, she really wants to go. Gansey’s going too, apparently.”“Okay,” Adam sighed, his brows furrowed. “Uh, so, who’s going?”“What do you mean?”“Like, which one of us is going, Ronan?” Adam asked.----------Ronan and Adam's daughter wants to go the school's annual Father-Daughter Dance. Just a lot of domestic fluff!
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Ronan was stirring a pot of spaghetti when he heard the front door burst open, followed by the sounds of children laughing.

As he took out an onion to dice, Opal came into the kitchen, snagging a soda from the fridge. Rory and Hunter follow shortly after, both stopping to give their father a hug and kiss. “Hey, kiddos,” he said, squeezing them tightly after setting his knife down. “School okay?”

“Ms. Massie let us paint in art class today,” Hunter, only six years old, chirped excitedly, biting into a cheese stick.

“Very cool, Hun. And don’t eat too much—spaghetti for dinner in an hour.”

Hunter nodded as he swallows the last bit before running upstairs, shouting a string of words: “Imgonnagoplaywithmytrainset!!”

Ronan laughed and shook his head. Opal came up next to him, her soda can empty, and grabbed a garlic clove from him, starting to peel it.

“What about you, Rory?”

“It was a pretty normal day. I got an A on my math quiz!”

“Damn right you did!”

“Language, Daddy,” the ten year old chided, shaking her head in the exact way that Adam does. “And Mr. Dobbs handed out flyers for the father daughter dance next month.” Ronan turns to look at her, raising an eyebrow and she digs through her neatly organized accordion file. She pulls out a pale pink slip of paper and hands it to Ronan, smiling.

**THE ANNUAL 5TH GRADE FATHER DAUGHTER DANCE**  
**APRIL 3rd, 5pm - 8pm**  
**GYMNASIUM**  
**Tickets $5 per person**

“Huh. I don’t remember doing this with you, Opal,” Ronan notes.

“Oh, it definitely happened. I just ate the flyer and never told you about it,” Opal laughed, to which Ronan rolled his eyes.

“Will you and Papa please come? Ginger said Uncle Gansey is gonna go!” She looked up at him with such wide, blue eye, so hopeful and excited.

“Of course, baby,” he said, bending down to kiss her forehead. “Papa’s working late but I’ll tell him when he gets home. Maybe Opal can take you dress shopping this weekend?” He eyed his eldest, who has never had a fondness for dresses, but did have a fondness for her younger sister. She nodded after a moment.

“Yay!” she squealed, hugging her sister. “We can ask Aunt Blue and Ginger too!”

“Sure thing,” Opal grinned, hypnotized by her cuteness.

“Now why don’t you go do your homework so I can cook dinner?” She nodded before charging up the stairs. Ronan turned back to the pasta, which was bubbling, while Opal threw the onions and garlic in a pan with olive oil to start simmering. “You already picked up your siblings, you don’t have to help cook dinner too.” Not that he minded cooking with her—it was something he had started doing with her when she was younger, to help introduce her to real, human foods, Ronan cherished every moment of it. But now that she’s a young adult, she didn’t have as much interest in it.

“I know, Daddy,” she smiled, bumping hips with him as she stirred the pan, onions browning already. “But I wanted to.”

Ronan’s heart could burst right then and there.

————————————-

Around 9pm, with the younger kids in bed, the kitchen cleaned, and Opal passed out on the couch with her feet in Ronan’s lap, the Cooking Channel on low, Adam comes in through the front door. With a long sigh, he drops his nah down, toes off his shoes, and drops his keys in the bowl next to the door.

“Hey,” he says softly, coming into the living room, leaning down to give Adam a long kiss.

“Rough day?” Ronan asks, moving Opal’s feet carefully off him so he can stand up, following Adam into the kitchen.

Adam rummages through the fridge and pulls out the tub of spaghetti from tonight, scooping some onto a plate and putting it in the microwave. “Yeah....had a big surgery for a young girl in the afternoon that didn’t go well. Lots of complications...she’s okay, but she’s going to have a much longer and harder recovery. I had to tell her parents and it was just...awful,” he explains, leaning against the counter. Ronan comes in closer, resting his arms on his hips and pulling him close. He doesn’t say anything, and doesn’t have to. His touch is comforting, and Adam leans into it. “What about you? How was your day?”

Ronan shrugs. “Nothing unusual. We did well at the farmer’s market this morning, and Opal offered to pick up the kids so I could do some cleaning and meal prep here.”

“So domestic,” Adam smiled, kissing him. (He’s definitely forgotten about the food in the microwave)

“That turn you on, Parrish?” Ronan murmured against him, their hips pressing together. In response, Adam just brought their mouths together again in a long, smooth kiss, his arms sneaking up under Ronan’s shirt. Ronan wanted to continue, but then he spotted the light pink flyer left on the kitchen counter. “Oh, and Rory brought this home,” he said, reaching over and handing him the flyer.

Adam’s eyebrows raised as he read it. “Father-Daughter dance?”

“Yeah, she really wants to go. Gansey’s going too, apparently.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed, his brows furrowed. “Uh, so, who’s going?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, which one of us is going, Ronan?” Adam asked.

“Uh…both of us? It’s 2035, Parrish, it’s not that weird.” Ronan sometimes forgot how worried Adam could sometimes be about their relationship in society. Even after 16 years together, little things like this could trip him up, specifically when involving their children. He doesn’t want them to get made fun of or bullied — not that Ronan wants that either, obviously—and takes precautions to make sure they have a “normal” home-life. (Well, as normal as it can be when your dads are both magical and your older sister isn’t fully human.)

“I know, I just….I don’t want her classmates to ask questions or bother her or anything,” Adam shrugs. “And won’t it be weird?”

“It will be fine. Gives us each more time to catch our breaths and enjoy the free cookies in between dances,” Ronan smirks. Adam nods, coming around to the idea. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Adam smiles, seemingly genuinely more interested. “I’ll make sure I’m off that night.”

“Good,” Ronan grins, kissing him again.

They keep kissing for a moment, hands roaming in hair and on wrists and hips and necks. They’re both breathing heaving with want and desire and love and then—

“Echem!” Opal fake coughs, standing in the doorway, groggy from her nighttime nap. Ronan gives her the finger for interrupting; she sticks out her tongue.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Adam smiles as she walks over and gives him a hug, Adam kissing her on the head. “You have a good day?”

“Yeah, went with Dad to the market in the morning, worked the lunch shift, and then picked up Rory and Hunter from school,” she explained, leaning heavily against Adam, a sight that Ronan loved. She got a job at a local diner as a waitress a few years ago after high school (since she was, much like Ronan, not about to go to college) and works there part-time, helping out Ronan with the farm when she wasn’t working.

“No wonder you passed out so early,” Adam said, squeezing her. “You working tomorrow?”

“Yeah, the whole morning,” Opal groaned, dreading the 5am shift.

“You should go upstairs and get some rest,” Adam said.

“And take shower, runt,” Ronan added, ruffling her hair as she walked past both of them to go upstairs.

“Goodnight!” she called drowsily.

Adam just smiled and looked at Ronan. “Now where were we?”


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning, a blue Honda pulled into the driveway of the Barns, causing Rory to bolt out of her seat at the table (abandoning a half eaten bowl of cereal) and rush to the front door. Her sudden movement made Adam jump and spill his coffee 

“Aurora!” Adam called after her, wincing at the hot stains. Noah, who’s scarfing down a plate of eggs, is laughing of course. Adam just raises his eyebrows and shakes his head before following Rory to the door. 

He sees Blue coming up the porch steps with her daughter Ginger and youngest child Noah when Rory opens up the door in excitement. 

“Hi, Aunt Blue!” She squeals, entrapping her in a huge hug, Noah squished in between them whether he wanted to be or not.

“Hey, darling,” she smiles, kissing her head. 

“Hi, Uncle Adam!!” Ginger and Noah say, Noah escaping from under Rory and joining his sister to give Adam an equally large hug. 

Hunter stumbles in a moment later, crumbs covering his chin, and greets his aunt and cousins. Him and Noah, who’s two years older than him at age 7, do a strange handshake, which makes Adam grin. 

“Where’s Ronan and Opal?” Blue asks as they all step inside. 

“They’re just finishing up with the chickens. Should be back in a couple of minutes,” Adam says, looking at his watch. “Hey, Ror, why don’t you take your brother and cousins upstairs to play for a bit while we wait for Daddy and Opal?” 

The kids nod and head upstairs. “Coffee?” Adam asks, leading Blue into the kitchen. 

“Yes, please!” 

Adam hands her a mug and sits down at the table, where she’s absentmindedly eating the remains of Adam’s toast. They talk for a few minutes, catching up on the past week (their families usually all eat dinner together on Sundays), before Ronan and Opal come in, smelling horrible, but with a huge basket of fresh eggs. 

“Hey, Maggot,” Ronan nods to Blue, setting the bin down. 

“Hey Aunt Blue. Just give me five minutes to shower and change, okay?” Opal says, already racing up the stairs. 

Ronan sighs and steals a sip from Adams mug of coffee, giving him a kiss on the forehead in payment. “Gross,” Adam grumbles. 

“You could use a shower yourself, Lynch,” Blue sneers teasingly. 

“You know what, I really could use a shower...” Ronan says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at Adam, his hands pressing into his shoulders. Adam bites his lip, flushed. 

“Uh-uh you’re watching Noah while I take the girls. No shower sex while in charge of children!”

“I wasn’t going to—“ Adam argues.

“Nope, don’t want to hear it. You may not have planned on it, but Ronan has a way of making you do literally anything he asks.” 

“He does not!” he protests. 

“Yes, I do,” Ronan smiles, rubbing his neck. Blue laughs, shaking her head. Adam sighs, putting his head in his hands dramatically. 

“If it makes you feel better, Gansey’s the same way. Totally whipped”

“Yeah, but he’s Gansey,” Adam groans. 

“I can’t argue with that,” Blue laughs. 

Luckily, saving Adam from further embarrassment, Opal comes down the stairs, freshly showered in a t-shirt and jeans, her hooves clomping loudly down the stairs. Her hair is still wet, but being so short, it will likely dry on the car ride to the mall. 

“Okay, let’s go!” she smiles, leaning her head back to call upstairs. “RORY! GINGER! WE’RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!” 

“That was unnecessary, O,” Adam shakes his head. She just shrugs, grabbing her hoof-concealing-boots and shoving them on. 

The two younger girls come down shortly after, dripping with excitement — neither of them has had a reason for a new dress in the past few years and they were ready. 

“Have fun, girls,” Adam says, kissing Rory on the head and handing Blue his credit card. “Nothing too expensive, okay? Or text me if it is more pricey….I want her to be happy, but yo—“

“I know, Adam,” Blue laughs, pocketing the card. “Preaching to the choir, remember?” Sometimes Adam forgot that Blue grew up just like him—on a budget, working all the time—because of how comfortable she seemed now. Now that he wasn’t comfortable, his salary was high and Ronan’s farming brought in a nice income, not to mention the ability for him to literally dream up anything they needed that most people would have to save up for. But he still gets worried sometimes about superfluous costs, such as fancy dresses for 10 year olds. 

“See you later, squirt,” Ronan says as the girls head out the door. When the door is closed and it’s quiet upstairs, except for the faint giggles of Noah and Hunter playing upstairs, he smirks at Adam. “So about that shower?” 

Adam rolls his eyes, laughing.

———

Blue hates the mall. She prefers thrift stores, fabric stores, and piles of semi-destroyed clothes she can rework into something new. 

Her daughter, however loves the mall - likes all the shiny and glittery outfits on display. Her father will buy her anything she wants, while her mother is a bit more restrictive when it came to fast-fashion.

Opal, like Blue, hates the mall. Mainly because it’s impossible for her to shop there when her bottom half is concerned. But also because of the insane amount of people — it’s just too much for her. She much prefers the quiet of the barns or even the tolerable rumble of the diner. But she as here for her sister, so she put on a happy face. 

And Rory? She was somewhere in between. Having grown up with Adam Parrish as her father, she was very practical about money, even at age 10. But having also grown up with Ronan Lynch as a father, she not only got nearly whatever she wanted from his dreams, but he also bought her anything she even glanced at. So the mall was a middle ground for her: a place filled with a variety of temptations that she had to be reasonable about. 

Luckily, it didn’t take too long for the girls to find dresses they liked, and the crew was leaving the mall after just an hour and a half of shopping (and pretzels from the food court). They all climbed back into Blue’s car and the girls spent the drive back to the Barns talking about their dresses and the dance and how excited they were. 

“And Mommy’s gonna do my hair in these pretty braids and let me wear some earrings!” Ginger exclaimed

“Well, Daddy said he’d dream me up a brand new necklace….But he needed to see the dress first to get inspired!” Rory exclaimed, clutching the shopping bag excitedly. 

“Oh! I need shoes! Mommy, what shoes will I wear?” 

Blue rolled her eyes. “You have some black Mary-Janes from Christmas last year. Those will look cute.” 

“Squirt, I think it would be kind of cool if you wore your converse with your dress?” Opal offered, turning back to her with a wicked smile. Rory nodded enthusiastically - she pretty much always took Opal’s advice, being that she was the only other female in the house. 

“Will you do my hair, Opal?” 

“Have you ever seen me do my hair?” she retorted, gesturing to her wild mane of choppy blonde locks. “Daddy will do it for you.”

“Ronan knows how to do hair?” Blue asked skeptically. 

“Yeah when he was sick back in September and bedridden for a week, he watched a bunch of YouTube tutorials to pass the time and practiced a lot on me….It was not fun.” Opal groaned. 

“Huh,” Blue just laughed, storing that tidbit of information away for future teasing purposes. 

The girls kept up their planning in the backseat, giggling enthusiastically, as Blue and Opal sat in comfortable silence, listening to the radio and enjoying the ride. 

——— 

Noah and Hunter were running around the yard, kicking a ball, when the girls pulled into the driveway. Ronan was a couple of yards away in the garden, covered in soil, gathering up the fresh produce. Adam sat on the front porch with a glass of iced tea and the paper in his lap. 

Blue rolled down her window, and Adam went to meet them at the car, waving to Ronan to keep working. 

“How was it?” he asked Blue as she handed him his card. 

“Only mildly painful,” she smirked. “But her dress is really cute. You’re gonna love it.” 

“Ginger find one?” 

Blue sighed but she seemed happy. “Well, she found three, and then narrowed it down to two, and now I’m going to be combing them into one, Ginger-approved monstrosity.” 

Adam laughed. “Sounds like that’s what you wanted all along?” 

Blue just shrugged, a slim smile on her face. 

“Thanks for going, Opal,” Adam said, looking past Blue to his eldest. 

“Yeah, no problem,” she said, opening her car door. “I’m gonna go help Dad with the garden. Bye, Aunt Blue!” 

“Okay, Ror, time to get out!” Adam called towards the backseat, where the girls were playing with some of Ginger’s games left in the car. 

Rory gave her cousin a hug and then hopped out of the car, handing Adam her bag. She leaned over the window to give Blue a half-hug and then ran to join her brother in the field.

“NOAH! Let’s goooo!” Blue hollered and the boy grumpily dropped the ball, slumped his shoulders, and walked over to the car. 

“Bye, Uncle Adam,” Noah said sadly. He always hated leaving when he got to play with Noah. 

“See you soon, bud,” Adam said. “Thanks again, Blue.”

“Anytime,” she smiled, Adam waving them goodbye as they backed out of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go - the actual dance! leave a comment if you're enjoying :)


	3. Chapter 3

April 4th came along, and Rory Lynch was bursting with energy. Ronan picked her and her brother up after school, with only an hour and a half till the dance, and rushed them home. Adam was already home, having taken an earlier shift, and was sitting on the couch with Opal, watching television.

“Papa! It’s time to get ready!” Rory squealed, running into his arms. He picked her up and held her close.

“I know, darlin’!” Adam smiled. “Why don’t you grab your snack and then Daddy can do your hair?”

She nodded enthusiastically and ran to the kitchen, where Adam had already set out a plate of apples and peanut butter, which she chomped on eagerly, Hunter following shortly after.

Ronan came over to meet Adam on the couch, his arms circling around Ronan’s waist, his head tilted up at him. “You ready for this, Parrish?”

“Oh, yeah,” Adam smirked. “Since we never went to prom, I feel like this is our time to shine.”

“With our daughter, her teachers, her friends, and all their dads around us? Yeah, sounds perfect.” Ronan leaned over and gave Adam a brief kiss. Beside them, Opal shook her head.

“Daddy I’m done!! Can you curl my hair now?” Rory came running in, peanut butter smeared on her mouth.

“Duty calls,” Ronan winked, backing up and following her upstairs.

“I’m gonna go get changed. Keep an eye on your brother please,” Adam said to Opal as he left, a grunt of acknowledgement all he gets in response.

———————

25 minutes later, Rory’s hair was curled and tied with a ribbon in a simple updo. Her dress was a glimmering fabric that seemed to shift between blue and purple depending on the light. She had a shiny necklace (courtesy of Ronan) and wore converse shoes (courtesy of Opal’s suggestion) and looked like Cinderella had decided the glass slippers were too painful and ditched them. It was perfect.

Her fathers were dressed in suits, clean and crisp and handsome as ever. On the way downstairs, Ronan squeezed Adam’s butt, causing the other man to jump a little and turn back, smirking.

“Okay, Hunter,” Adam said, bending down to meet him at eye level on the carpet where he was building a lego tower. “Daddy, Rory and I are going, so Opal is in charge. Promise to listen and be good for her?”

Hunter nodded shyly. “Can I help feed the animals?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes, if you behave,” Ronan said, patting his head. “Dinners in the fridge. We’ll be back around 8:30.”

“Bye, Papa! Bye, Daddy” Hunter exclaimed, giving them both hugs.

“Have fun,” Opal called as they headed out the door.

——————

When they arrived, the gym was crowded with young girls in poofy dresses, men in collared shirts and casual suits, and teachers mingling. There was a table with punch, pizza and cookies, and the school’s librarian stood behind it passing out plates. Rory’s mouth formed an O as she walked in, awed by the streamers and ribbons transforming the gym.

“It’s so pretty!” She gasped. “Look, there’s Ginger and Uncle Gansey. I’m gonna go dance with her.” She ran off immediately, taking Ginger’s hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. The other girl was wearing the concoction of a dress her mother had promised, a mishmash of different fabrics sewn together.

“I thought she was supposed to dance with us,” Ronan mused.

“Nah, it’s a daughter-daughter dance with father supervision,” Adam grinned, tilting his head in Gansey’s direction and walking over, Ronan following.

“This is quite the event, isn’t it, boys?” Gansey proclaimed, raising his glass of punch.

“That it is,” Adam agreed. They all watched happily as their daughters twirled around gleefully, both hair and dresses fanning out.

Mrs. Pelman, their daughters teacher, came up to them with a wide grin. “Gansey, Adam, Ronan! I’m so glad you all could make it. The girls look like they’re having fun!”

“Yeah, Rory’s been waiting for it all week.”

“Did she tell you she got 100 on her math quiz?” Mrs. Pelman smiled.

“No, she didn’t,” Ronan said, a look of pride of his face. “But it’s no wonder—she definitely takes after Adam when it comes to school work.” Adam blushes, embarrassed.

“And Ginger made a lovely painting in art class.”

Gansey’s eyes lit up. “I can’t wait to hang it up!”

“Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Enjoy the rest of the dance,” she said, giving them a genuine smile and heading to another group of fathers.

Moments later, Rory and Ginger approached them, having finally seemed to realize they should be dancing with their dads. “Papa, will you dance with me?”

“What about me, squirt?” Ronan said, only slightly offended.

“We’ll alternate each song, but Papa likes this song more than you,” she said, hands on her hips, being way too rational for her age.

“You make a fair point, princess,” Adam grinned. “I would be honored to dance with you.” She drags him by the hand and winks back at Ronan. Ginger has already pulled Gansey to the dance floor, and the four of them dance side by side.

Ronan heads over to the snack table and grabs a slice of pizza, shoving it in his mouth and disregarding the librarian gently trying to hand him a plate.

Another man approaches Ronan, grabbing a cookie. “Hi, there. I’m Principal Jeffery,” the man says, sticking out his hand. Ronan had seen him a few times at orientation and meetings, but had never met him.

“Ronan Lynch,” he said, biting the last of his crust and unenthusiastically shaming his outstretched hand.

“Ah, yes, Aurora’s father? She’s quite a wonderful student. One of the brightest in the grade. She’s going to do well in middle school!”

“Thank you,” Ronan said, once again filled with pride. Most principals didn’t know all the students, but he knew his daughter because of her exceptional mind — he couldn’t be happier.

“Where is Aurora?” he inquired.

“She’s over there,” he said, pointing to where Adam was twirling her around, laughing. “Dancing with Adam.” The sight of the two of them together made his heart pound fast.

“Adam? I’m afraid I’ve never met him.”

“Oh, Adam’s her father. Well her other father.”

Principal Jeffery raises an eyebrow. “Oh. I didn’t know her parents were divorced.”

“Huh?” Ronan says, turning to look at the man, eyebrows furrowed.

“I didn’t realize you and your wife were divorced, and that she has remarried. She’s so young, it didn’t—“

“Adam’s not her stepfather,” Ronan growled. “Adam’s her father. Period. As am I. He’s my husband.”

The principal stammered, clearly feeling regretful. “I’m so sorry for making the assumption, Mr. Lynch. I just, I thought—“

“Doesn’t matter what you thought, principal. I don’t want my daughter going to a homophobic school.”

And with that, Ronan walked away from him, storming off towards Adam and Rory, who were blissfully dancing away.

“Let’s go,” Ronan said, grabbing Adams shoulder and tugging at him.

“What, why?”

“No I want to stay! I haven’t even danced with you yet, Daddy!”

Rory’s arms were wrapped around Adam’s hips, head pressed against his stomach. “Ror, go dance with Ginger and Uncle Gansey so Daddy and I can talk.” The girl looked between the two of them, sighed, and ran off to join them.

“Ro, what happened?” Adam asked again, this time quieter, leaning toward him

“The principal’s a bigoted piece of shit, is what happened,” Ronan grumbled, keeping his voice low, his anger contained only due to the amount of children around him.

Adam sighed, glancing towards the principal, who was standing uncomfortably in the corner looking at them. “Look, I don’t know what he said to you, but he’s an old white guy who’s worked here for decades. We’ve dealt with this before....why does it matter what he thinks?” Adam was genuinely curious. Usually he was the one who got flustered by homophobic people, whereas Ronan didn’t let it bother him.

“It’s just....It’s Rory’s and Hunter’s school. When it’s me, I can deal with it. But if it’s them... I don’t want them to be judged or bullied or—“

“Ronan, Ronan,” Adam said, steadying him and holding onto his shoulders. “Our kids are fine. Nobody cares. The teachers love them and even us, though I still think the kindergarten moms are scared of you,” Adam laughed. “Not to mention, the guy looks pretty beat up about it.” Ronan glanced back at the principal, who gave a sort of shrug of apology. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of the dance for Rory, okay? She’s loving this and we shouldn’t let this ruin it for her.”

Ronan nodded, his hand cupping Adam’s cheek. “Okay, yeah.” He gave Adam a kiss, chaste and school-appropriate, and both men smiled after.

“Hey, Aurora!” Ronan called to her. She was currently holding hands with Ginger and spinning around Gansey, who was dancing lamely in the middle of them. She broke the circle and bolted towards them. “I think you owe me a dance, kiddo.”

Rory gleamed, her smile so wide, and grabbed her father’s hands energetically, leading him in some sort of mangled waltz.

—————

Later that night, when Rory was busy shoving a cookie in her mouth with her friends, Ronan approached his husband, who was talking to a group of moms.

“Sorry to intrude, ladies, but this handsome man caught my attention from across the room and I was hoping I could ask him for a dance?”

The women all smirked and laughed, and Adam blushed, rolling his eyes. “How could I say no to that?”

The two held each other close and danced the night away—well, until 8pm when the dance ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it! Some unnecessary angst with the principal but felt like I needed some drama, even if it isn’t realistic :/ 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it and leave a comment!


End file.
